Diary of a nobody
by peachesNcream
Summary: Diary entries from Ron about his days at school. *entry 4!* . Please Review and Read it. *sequel coming soon!*
1. Entry 1

Diary of a nobody *************** Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
Summary: this fanfic is diary entries of Ron Weasley during 5th year. Rating: PG A/n: none  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1(Diary 1)  
  
October 31 Dear Diary, Today was Halloween. It was the most horrible Halloween I've ever had. It was all Harry's fault. Here's what happened.  
  
*"Ron" Harry said shaking me "Ron, get up"  
  
"Why?" I asked still half asleep  
  
"Because its Halloween, we have to go get ready for our prank on Malfoy" Harry answered. He sounded very hyper, kind of like Colin Creevey  
  
"Who cares, it's only 4:30 in the morning. Now let me go back to sleep. It doesn't take that much time to get ready for our prank" I grunted  
  
"Well that's just the thing, it's not 4:30 it's actually 8:30. Your clock is wrong." Harry corrected  
  
"Same thing" I growled  
  
"No, not same thing. It's a 4 hour difference" Harry said  
  
"Whatever. I just want a few more minutes of rest" I snapped  
  
~See, he ruined my Halloween already. And by the way he's the one who changed my clock, I later found out. It's not that bad, but I make big deals out of everything for some reason. Later that day in the great hall ~" Ron, you have hardly touched any food Hermione said. She sounded like my mother "So, maybe I'm not hungry." I snapped "Well you usually eat so much, it's just not like you" Hermione said "So, your point is?" I gritted "Never mind" Hermione said  
  
"Fine, you guys are bugging me today, I'm going to Hagrids. Don't follow me." I commanded  
  
"Fine" Harry and Hermione said together  
  
~And when I left the great hall who to follow me but Malfoy.  
  
"Hey, Weasel, where's potty and mud blood?" Draco asked  
  
"None of your business, they were bugging me so I left" I said  
  
"Oh, ha, ha for you" Draco said  
  
"Bye, Malfoy." I said waving  
  
"Bye weasel" Draco called  
  
~Well Halloween was a drag. Draco came over and spit and sneezed in my dinner. The food wouldn't refill itself so I didn't eat any thing. No one was generous enough to let me have anything of their own. Peeves poured Maroon paint on me when I was walking to hagrids. Maroon! I hate maroon! Now it won't come out of my hair. I was pissed. Then Filch took away 50 points from Gryffindor for walking when paint was dripping on the floor. Then Snape took away 30 points for talking to him. Very dumb reason. All I asked was when our potions project was due. He said "You know Weasley; I don't want to repeat myself. 30 points from Gryffindor for asking dumb questions." So gay.  
  
Enough for Today, Ron 


	2. Entry 2

Diary of a Nobody  
  
***  
  
Disclaimer: still nothing Rating: PG A/N: Thanks for reviewing my story so far. I think I will do ok on this story. My other stories are failures. They start out good but turn to crap "Very" easily. On with it now..  
  
Chapter 2 (entry 2)  
  
November 17th, Dear Diary, Today was really funny. And to "My" surprise it was not bad. Well unless you count the teachers taking away points for no apparent reason at all. Oh my god, they were the dumbest reason for taking away points probably in the history of Hogwarts points.  
  
Snape's reasons: "Weasley, your hair is too red, 15 points from Gryffindor" "Granger, your hair is WAY too bushy, 25 points from Gryffindor" "Potter, your TOO famous, 25 points from Gryffindor" And to my surprise he took points away from Slytherin too. "Malfoy, why is your hair so dang blond? And why is it so slicked and gelled? 15 points from Slytherin for that! Oh, and you didn't answer my question!" ~"Professor Snape sir? I do not know the answer; shall I style my hair a different way?" Draco asked. Snape even said yes.  
  
McGonagall's reasons: "Weasley, your not smart enough, 5 points taken away" "Ms. Granger, your TOO smart, 5 points away" "Mr. Potter, I don't like your attitude, 2 points" "Mr. Longbottom. You're too clumsy. 15 points from Gryffindor" "Mr. Finnegan, you blow too many things up, 7 points from Gryffindor" "Mr. Malfoy, I don't like you, 30 points from, Slytherin"  
  
I laughed my head off at her, and then she took away 5 more points. That was probably the day where we got the most points taken away, in our history of being at Hogwarts. Hermione started that S.P.E.W club again, nobody joined. I laughed in her face. She then said that she didn't care about S.P.E.W. I was like if you don't care, then why did you start that club again? She didn't answer. I was right and she was wrong. Ha, Ha. I was right and she was wrong. For once, like that will ever happen again. I hope so, oh I am hoping bad, you don't even know.  
  
Today Dumbledore or should I say "Double Dork" hopped around the school. He was wearing footed pajamas and they were pink. Then he ate chocolate the whole day while he was hopping. He did that the whole day, and never stopped. I asked him why he was doing it, and he said Easter was coming. I was like, "Dude, its November, Easter is not for another 6 fricken months." He was like "Sooooooooooo."  
  
Well that was like the only day in the whole year so far that wasn't a drag. But I don't have anything else to say right now, so Adios, Ron 


	3. Entry 3

Diary of a nobody  
  
Disclaimer: obviously still nothing  
  
A/N: all I want to say is thanks for those who have reviewed so far. benjis-punk-rock-princess, HarryPotterGirly, Kerbi, SindarinPrincess, and Psychadellic Flower. I think this "story" will do okay. Read my other stories too If you get a chance. (They suck) lol. Well. Here's the next chapter..  
  
..... Chapter 3 (entry 3) .....  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Happy Easter! Remember sometime in November Dumbledore thought it was Easter? Well today it "was" Easter, and he thought it was Christmas. I told him that he had his holidays totally screwed up, and that he needed to get them straight. He didn't say anything after that. But I had a Horrible Easter. Where to begin...  
  
"Ron, Ron!" Harry called  
  
"What?" I asked  
  
"You have to see this" Harry yelled  
  
"Why do I have to see this? Every time you want me to see something it's either a stupid mirror or a dumb old diary or something else stupid" I groaned  
  
"No, its nothing like that." Harry said  
  
"Fine" I whined "Im coming"  
  
****  
  
When I got there I was shocked. It was Draco Malfoy. His dad was dragging him by the ear out of Hogwarts. I laughed my head off. But I was the only one laughing.  
  
"What is going on?" I asked Harry  
  
"Ill tell you in a minute" Harry said  
  
Draco had forgotten to write to his dad and tell him if he was going to come home for break. His dad got very angry and came up to the school and just started beating on Draco in front of any body that was in the room. It was so sad. Even though Draco is our enemy, still he didn't deserve to be treated like that. He had a black eye and a bloody nose. I didn't understand at all. Dumbledore wouldn't tell us exactly what happened and every one in the school that saw the incident had to have a memory charm put on them. Harry and I didn't get one though. Dumbledore trusted us. We had to promise him that we wouldn't tell Hermione, she is on break with her family. But that's not the worst part. Mum made me one of her Weasley sweaters and she made mine too long. It looked like a maroon dress. It was awful. And she insisted that I wear it every time she comes, she also said that she would be coming a lot. I don't understand why she had to come. She said it was for my own good. And I said "what's that s'posed to mean?" and she told me to keep my mouth shut or else. I didn't understand. Infact I didn't understand a lot of things that day. Dumbledore is back to himself again, not that that's even normal but whatever. I had a really hard day. I dropped my parchment in the hall and Snape was walking behind me. I bent over to pick it up, and Snape took away 150 points from blocking his way. I argued and he took another 15 points away. I shouldn't have argued. I shouldn't have even picked up my paper until after he was gone. Err, I hate him so much. But believe me, I had the worst Easter EVER. Im too tired to write any more in this entry, and im going to bed. Nighty Night, Ron 


	4. Entry 4

Diary of a nobody  
  
Entry 4  
  
Disclaimer: Take a wild guess  
  
A/N: review please. This is the last chapter of the diary of a nobody story. But don't worry there will be a sequel it just wont be in diary form. You just have to read this to find out what the sequel is about  
  
*******  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Last time I wrote Draco was taken away by his dad. It is now a week later and Draco just came back like 3 hours ago. You would not believe it, It looked as if Draco hadn't had a bite to eat in months. He was even paler than usual and that's saying something. Its like he has special makeup that makes him pale. He almost looked ghostly. His hair was lifeless, but the worst part was is that his dad beat him even worse. If you call last week bad that was nothing compared to today. Both eyes were black. He had a sling on his left arm. He had a broken nose, and there was dried blood on his lip and scrapes everywhere. It was the saddest sight. I never would have thought his father was abusive. Well maybe that's the reason he is how he is, Tries to be all tough yet deep down he's really just pathetic and weak. Dumbledore spoke with Draco about the way he was treated at home. I was able to hear the conversation using this muggle object called a video camera. I put it in Dumbledore's office and he would never know-I hope, I watched it in my room.  
  
Here's the "interview"  
  
Dumbledore: so Draco I would like you to tell me what happened the day your dad took you home.  
  
Draco: kay, he yelled the whole week *cough cough* And all I did was not send the letter on time. He beat me till I passed out. Then I when I woke up he fed me. He said that would be my last meal eaten at his house. He practically starved me to death the whole time I was there. He only let me have stale crackers. And I couldn't sneak food because he would never leave.  
  
Dumbledore: I see, continue  
  
Draco: Okay, the last day he was calmer, he let me have soup. But he started talking about the Dark Lord and how he was the greatest and that if I didn't join the dark side like him that he would use the unforgivable curses on me. I told him that, that was never going to happen and he started beating me and I passed out again. When I woke up he was asleep and I gathered my things and ran. I ended up here.  
  
Dumbledore: wow, will that be it Draco?  
  
Draco: yeah  
  
Dumbledore: I am going to have your father see the ministry of magic. And they will know what to do. I see your father had a past with the dark lord.  
  
Draco: Yeah. Bye.  
  
***  
  
And that was all I heard. I could not believe it. And I felt so sorry for him. I think I need to talk to him. But as if he would want to talk to dumb old weasel.  
  
~Enough for now, Ron  
  
***********************'  
  
A/N: That will be the last "diary entry" The next thing coming is a "sequel" taking place after this entry. It will be about Ron becoming friends with Draco and Harry doesn't understand. It will be called "friends with the enemy" 


End file.
